Puppet Pals 2
Puppet Pals 2 is a 2009 American 3D computer-animated comedy film, directed by Kelly Asbury, Steve O'Connell and Matthew O'Callaghan from a screenplay by Thomas Lennon and Jon Vitti, produced by John Cohen and a story by Karey Kirkpatrick. It is the sequel to 2006's Puppet Pals. Puppet Pals 2 held its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater, Westwood in Los Angeles on November 25, 2009, and was released in the United States on December 4, 2009 by 20th Century Fox, and was a critical and commercial success. It earned over $985 million worldwide on its $125 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2009, and is also the first entry in the series to be released in 3D. The film features the voices of Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Seth Rogen, Josh Peck, Sarah Silverman, Zachary Gordon, Elijah Wood, Katie Crown, Justin Long, Jennifer Saunders, Kevin James, Steve Carell, and Sarah Vowell. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Alonzo * Amy Poehler as Joy * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (archive recordings) * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Sarah Silverman as Sara G. * Seth Rogen as Matthew * Jennifer Saunders as Miss Blue * Justin Long as Jimmy Blue * Sarah Vowell as Angelina * Katie Crown as Princess Joanna * Elijah Wood as Jeremy * Zachary Gordon as Lincoln Loud * Kevin James as Bob * Steve Carell as Mike * David Spade as Robert * William Shatner as Mr. Joy * Julia Roberts as Mrs. Joy * Jim Carrey as Steve Smiley Production Coming soon! Music The film's score was composed by John Debney and Michael Giacchino. The soundtrack was released on November 24, 2009 by Varèse Sarabande. Release The film held its premiere at the Regency Village Theater on November 25, 2009, where it received massive and sustained applause at the end of the film's screening. 20th Century Fox released the film in the United States on December 4, 2009. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by the short film Kate & Chris Save Xmas, featuring characters from the Kate & Chris franchise. The film was originally scheduled for release on June 19. The film was then pushed back from June 19, 2009, to November 6, 2009; however, due to "the holiday seasons", it was released a month later from November 6, 2009, to December 4, 2009. A day before the film went to theaters, the first five minutes were shown on Fox. Fox released a free smartphone application called "Puppet Pals Movie Mode", which translated what the Smileys were saying during the end credits of the 3D theatrical release. For the home media release of the film, the application was updated to translate the Smileys' language throughout the entire film. Home media Puppet Pals 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on March 19, 2010 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on November 1, 2016. As of March 2018, the film is available to watch on Netflix. Marketing Conciding with the film's release, McDonald's produced eight toys in their Happy Meals. * The official teaser was released on June 20, 2008 and was shown before Wild Forest, WALL-E, Swapped, Meet Dave, Space Chimps, Heroball, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. * The official theatrical trailer was released on March 27, 2009, and was shown before Monsters vs. Aliens, Hannah Montana: The Movie, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Up, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and Aliens in the Attic. * The second and final theatrical trailer was released on September 18, 2009 and was shown before Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Where the Wild Things Are, A Christmas Carol, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Planet 51, The Pandemoniums, and Old Dogs. * TV spots began to air in between November and December of 2009. Video game A video game based on the film has been released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS on December 1, 2009. Reception Critical response Puppet Pals 2 has received generally positive reviews from critics, with many considering it as good or even better than its predecessor. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 98% approval rating with an average rating of 8.7/10 based on 186 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "It may not be as fresh as the original, but topical humor and colorful secondary characters make Puppet Pals'' 2'' a winner in its own right." Another review aggregator Metacritic gave the film a score of 84 out of 100, based on 47 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Box office Puppet Pals 2 earned $642,951,517 in North America, and $314,043,372 in other territories, for a worldwide total of $985,612,711. On its opening day, (Friday, December 4, 2009) the film grossed $87.2 million, including $8.4 million from Thursday night showings. In its first weekend, Puppet Pals 2 opened in first place with $214.9 million behind Armored (2009), Everybody's Fine, and Brothers (2009). It was the only highest-grossing film in the Puppet Pals series. It spent nine weeks in the weekly Top 10 and remaining there until February 4, and stayed in theaters for roughly 20 weeks, closing on April 29, 2010. The film was released in the United Kingdom on February 5, 2010, and topped the country's box office for the next four weekends, before being dethroned by Alice in Wonderland (2010).Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:GoAnimate Studios animated films Category:2008 Category:2000s Category:Puppet Pals Category:Puppet Pals 2 Category:20th Century Fox films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:IMAX films